


An Intertwining of Roots

by valda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (it's mentioned so that's why this is T for Teen!), Established Relationship, Kylux Cantina, M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: Kylo Ren searches for a place to call home.





	An Intertwining of Roots

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kylux cantina, week seven, [this prompt](http://kyluxcantina.tumblr.com/post/160154665110/his-father-had-a-favorite-phrase-you-cannot-fly). Also on Tumblr [here](http://cosleia.tumblr.com/post/160215953508/an-intertwining-of-roots).

His father had a favorite phrase: “You cannot fly, if you have roots.” It was a convenient bit of philosophy that excused his inability to stay in one place. It was also honest, and shamelessly so. For Han Solo, flying was the most important thing in the galaxy, and he apparently didn’t care who knew that. (Didn’t care if his son knew it.)

Kylo Ren had never truly put down roots. His connection with Supreme Leader Snoke was the closest thing he had, but there, the soil was constantly shifting, eroding, leaving him bare and exposed and connected to nothing.

Unlike Han Solo, Kylo longed for his roots to take hold, to bond him with—something.

“It’s called Tatooine,” he said as the _Upsilon_ shuttle dropped out of hyperspace.

“Looks rather like Jakku,” Armitage replied, gazing at the curve of the planet through the viewport. “Why are we here?”

“There’s something I want to share with you.” Kylo could feel Armitage looking at him, but he kept his eyes on the viewport, guiding the shuttle down to the desert planet’s barren surface.

Tatooine had become infamous in certain circles once it became known that Luke Skywalker had grown up there. Thankfully, tourists only knew of Mos Eisley, so while that settlement had flourished since Skywalker left, others had declined or even been abandoned. Such was the case for their destination.

Kylo set the shuttle down alongside a plain, sand-ravaged structure made up of homely arches, each with its own small door. “Slave Quarters Row,” he said as he guided Armitage down the ramp and onto the sand.

“A New Republic world allows slaves?” Armitage asked, mild surprise in his voice.

“No. There were slaves here during the time of the Old Republic.”

“Ah.”

Armitage was looking at him expectantly. He might as well say it. “My grandfather was one of them.”

A brief pause, and then Armitage said “Ah” again.

Kylo drew a long breath. Armitage didn’t understand, of course. “Grandfather came from here,” he said, trying to explain. “That—that’s why—” He stopped, closed his eyes, clenched his hands into fists. “I wanted—this place—”

He wasn’t saying it right. Being here reminded him of a visit long ago, and he was having trouble fighting those unwelcome memories down. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this,” he growled, frustrated.

“I’m sure it’s difficult to think of your grandfather being owned as property,” Armitage ventured, reaching out to brush fingertips along Kylo’s forearm.

“No,” Kylo said. “He left. He earned his freedom, and became a Jedi.”

Armitage nodded once, in acknowledgement rather than understanding, and slid his fingers away from Kylo’s arm.

Kylo let out a frustrated grunt and grabbed Armitage’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “Sorry,” he said. “It’s just…that’s not all that happened in this place. Luke Skywalker also lived on this planet, in a different settlement. And—and he sent padawans here. To train.”

“ _Ah_ ,” Armitage said, and he squeezed Kylo’s hand. “So you…?”

“Yes.” Kylo dropped his gaze to the sand at his feet. “This is where Ben Solo was given Grandfather’s lightsaber. Han Solo brought it to him.” He scowled. “And now the scavenger has it, when it’s rightfully mine.”

Armitage was quiet for a moment. “What were you hoping would come of this visit?” he asked finally.

“I want—new memories. I want a place that’s mine. I want…” Kylo raised his eyes to Armitage’s, confused and embarrassed. “Ben Solo was born on Chandrila. But I don’t even remember it. It was never home.”

“You want a homeworld,” Armitage said. He smiled thinly. “I can appreciate that sentiment. I was born on Arkanis, a New Republic world. Father and I were rescued when I was…hmm, perhaps four years old. I don’t remember much about the place, except I’m confident it was the opposite of this planet: dark, and cold, and wet. Here, it’s so very bright, and hot, and dry.” Armitage cocked his head to the side. “Speaking of which, my uniform is stifling in this heat. I can’t imagine how you must be feeling.”

What Kylo was feeling was lost. “I can modulate my body temperature with the Force,” he said listlessly.

Armitage raised his free hand toward his own face and waved it like a fan. “Of course you can.”

Kylo’s brain belatedly registered the word _stifling_. He turned away from the slave quarters, toward Armitage. “Are you uncomfortable? We can return to the shuttle.”

Armitage raised his eyebrows. “Are we done here?”

Kylo frowned, considering. “I don’t know which of these quarters was Grandfather’s. I don’t know where he would have worked. I guess…yeah. No point in staying.”

Armitage squeezed his hand again. “Neither of us has a homeworld,” he said. “That’s not a bad thing. It means we can pick whichever one we want.”

_Neither of us has a homeworld_. It was such a lonely statement. Yet somehow, Kylo felt suddenly buoyant. He gripped Armitage’s hand, and together they walked back up the ramp to the climate-controlled belly of the shuttle.

_We can pick whichever one we want._


End file.
